shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Holmes
Hannah Holmes is an original character who is a member of the drama club and the swim team. She enjoys to gossip and is self-centered at times. Her most notable storylines are her relationships and her meaness to Emily. Duration: Classics: Season 1- Season 4: Troublemakers Storylines During Hannah's freshman year, Brendan had a crush on her, although Hannah knowing this only used him to do what she told him to. When Hector helped Brendan realized this, Brendan stood up for himself and refused to help anymore. When Principal Dyre took over the school, he recruited Hannah to be a part of 'C.R.E.E.P' which meant she had a lot of power over the school. The drama team turned against Hannah because of this so she quit the drama team and joined the swim team. She later re-joined, however. Hannah appeared as a recurring character throughout the next few seasons. Hannah started dating football player Zach Wells and still dating today although Hannah had a crush on Jane's boyfriend, Cameron. When Hannah and Jane thought that Cameron liked Emily Kessler, Hannah and Jane were mean to Emily and ended up getting her stuck on a cliff and leaving her there. Hannah and Jane then feel guilty, however, and admitted to what they did, and the two later became friends with Emily. Relationships Romantic Interests Brendan Berg Hannah and Brendan start dating, as a result of hearing that Brendan likes her. Hannah simply dates him, as she knows she can use him for what she wants. Hector eventually helps Brendan realize this and Brendan breaks up with Hannah. Zach Wells Zach and Hannah started dating in Swim Team Trip, but broke up some time in between ''Surviving High School: The Novel ''and Swim Retreat, Part 1. Cameron Clark Hannah has a crush on Cameron in Swim Retreat, Part 1. Appearance Hannah has brown hair in a bob that covers one of her brown eyes. She has pale skin. She wears a purple scarf over her purple shoulder top. Personality Hannah is a great actress and a great swimmer. Hannah is often shown as being self-centered. She normally hangs out with the popular crowd. She loves to gossip, and at times can be mean. For one thing, she used Brendan who had a crush on her to just to get what she wanted, and left Emily stuck on a cliff when she was jealous of her for communicating with Cameron at one point. Hannah, like Nicole Blackwell, is slightly boy-crazy, and prefers rebels and 'bikers', as seen in Girls Night In. Her and Jane often get in arguments, since Jane is a critical feminist and rejects many stereotypes, while Hannah can be found expressing them. Age In season 5, Hannah told Sam that she was in high school when Taylor was a Freshman meaning that Hannah has been attending Centerscore High just as long as Taylor. This means that Hannah is on her sixth year in high school and it is unknown why. She is 19-20 year old and is currently a senior. Category:Female Category:Swim Team Category:Actor Category:Popular Category:In A Relationship Category:Held Back Category:Original Cast Category:Supporting Characters